Billiards
by Sapphiro
Summary: Maki and Nico play a very, very indecent game of pool. Rated M for lots of swearing and to be safe. Also, I really like second person P.O.V.


_**Billiards**_

 _Hi everyone! Here's my second story. It's pretty different from the first one, but I like to try new stuff so I can evolve as a writer (hopefully). Let me know what you think, and enjoy!  
_

* * *

The unnaturally hot setting sun beats down on you as you traverse the short walk from your flat to the bar. The sundress you're wearing does little to cool you as your feet plod along the pavement and you grumpily wonder why Eli couldn't have picked you up in her nice air-conditioned car. It's not like she lives that far away, with you both attending the same university, and it was her idea in the first place to have this get together anyway.

Well, it was probably more true to say that everyone had been looking for an excuse to hang out and this was the first time in awhile that all nine of you were free. You were all attending a school of some sort- Hanayo's culinary school was a trade school rather than a university, but still- and schoolwork and side projects and jobs had piled up until you really only saw Nozomi and Eli on a regular basis. Nozomi, because you lived with her, and Eli because with her dating Nozomi you might as well live with her too. But with the end of midterm season came the end of responsibilities for the time being and so, like the responsible university students you all were, you all decided to go out and get drunk together.

The sign for the bar you were supposed to meet the others at flashed brightly at you, almost making you walk into the bouncer at the door. He scans you with disbelieving eyes and with a slight laugh says, "Look kid, the candy shop is down the street. Run along."

Your blood boils at his assumption- you were 22 dammit! - but before you can voice your indignation a familiar voice says from behind you, "Still getting mistaken for a child I see, Nico-chan."

You inwardly groan. Of all people- _all people_ \- to see this embarrassing situation, it _had_ to be her. It couldn't have been Rin, who would have laughed it off with you, or Umi, who would have defended your honour. Heck, you would have even preferred Nozomi over this even though you'd never hear the end of it. You plaster a smile on your face as you turn around to face her. "Maki-chan! Glad to see you could make it, we weren't sure if you could what with-"

"Yeah, I get it, I'm too busy," she huffs and it's only from her silhouette that you can see she's turned to the side. The setting sun shines right into your eyes so that you really can't see her at all, but when she shifts to shield you from the glare you wish you were still being blinded. Your eyes travel down her figure, taking in the red hair parted to one side and the patterned blouse that would look better on your floor before reaching shorts that really should be illegal and you don't think you've ever seen Maki show this much leg and you've all worn some pretty revealing outfits in your time as muse. You're suddenly thankful for the walk over because at least the exertion could be used as an explanation for the intense flush creeping from your neck to your cheeks. ' _Fuck. Fuuuuccckk who gave her the right to be so fucking hot-'_

"Nico-chan!" you distantly hear, and the as the rush of blood recedes from your ears you notice both Maki and the bouncer staring at you strangely. The bouncer recovers first and says to you, "Sorry about the mix-up miss, you and your friend can head right in."

Flustered, you charge in without waiting for Maki and almost immediately spot the others. Honestly though, they're not hard to miss what with Kotori trying to pull an already drunk Honoka off of the table while Nozomi takes pictures and Eli and Umi sit to the side shaking their heads in shame. Rin and Hanayo are sharing some kind of rice concoction on the other side of the table so it would appear you and Maki are the last to arrive.

You blush in surprise when you feel a hand on your lower back and before you can turn around there's a voice murmuring in your ear, "Let's not make them wait, ne, Nico-chan?" Then the hand is guiding you towards the table and as you draw nearer you catch Nozomi smirking at you, which turns into a full shit-eating grin as you flush even further when Maki sits down next to you on the same side of the table as Rin and Hanayo. You knew you should never have told her about your long-time crush on the alluring red head, but at that point you were getting so desperate you had to tell someone.

A waiter comes to your table asking for your orders and when Maki shifts to take the proffered menu from Umi her thigh brushes against yours. Heat travels from where she touched to warm your whole body, and you have the despairing thought that there is no fucking way you can survive this night sober. When the waiter asks if he can start you off with any drinks you take the menu from Maki's hand, ignoring the tingles shooting up your arm, and immediately order two of the first thing you see. Eli looks at you strangely as she orders the same thing, and you realize you must have ordered vodka, which you hate but is Eli's preferred drink because unlike the rest of you she can actually hold her liquor.

Nozomi is still staring at you with that stupid fucking grin on her face- if anything, it's gotten ever wider- so with a glare you turn to Hanayo and start up a conversation about A-RISE's new album. Although muse did not continue in the idol business you, as an upcoming idol yourself, had to keep updated on all of the competition. It was refreshing to talk with Hanayo because she was just as passionate as you and you could always count on her for a fan's perspective of things. The conversation had just turned to a debate on whether or not A-RISE had recently used the same choreography from one of their old lives when you feel a hand rest itself on your upper thigh and your mind suddenly blanks on what you were going to say next.

"Nico-chan, the drinks are here," Maki says, and as soon as you turn to her she removes her hand from you to pick up her margarita. The loss of contact is almost painful and it's with relief you grasp your first drink of the night. You knock it back with a grimace at the burning sensation and terrible flavor and from beside you can hear Maki chuckle at your expression.

"Fuck off miss I'm-so-sophisticated-with-my-girly-ass-drink" you growl and reach for the second shot.

Her hand intercepts yours and she ignores your shout as she downs it in one go. She then pushes her drink in your direction. "Idiot. Next time look at what you're ordering. We'll just share mine until the waiter comes again." She turns away to answer a question from Nozomi about her part-time work at her parent's hospital, leaving you to stare at the rim of the glass with trepidation. You can see the lip impression made by Maki's lip-gloss and you wonder if she would notice if you covered it with yours. An indirect kiss, of sorts. You blush at the thought but take the glass in hand anyway and raise it to your mouth. Your lower lip snags Maki's remaining taste and you sense strawberry before a cool current of alcohol washes it away. _Fuck. Me._

As the night wears on you and Maki continue to share drinks and you don't think she's noticed that on every single one there's only one lip print for two people. At least, you pray she doesn't, because explaining why you're stealing indirect kisses from her via drinks at a bar is not a conversation you want to have. If you're being completely honest with yourself you don't want the two of you to be doing much talking at all, but that's neither here nor there. The entire night so far you've had to endure her accidental touches- a brush of the arm, her chest on you when she leaned over to talk to Rin, her calves rubbing against yours when she crossed her legs- and if you weren't well on your way to drunk you weren't sure you'd be able to be held accountable for your actions.

In fact, if you weren't so sure of her complete disinterest in you as a romantic partner, you could have sworn that she was doing it on purpose. Sometimes you'd catch a sly smile tugging at the corners of her mouth before she turned away and you've sat next to her before when she wasn't nearly this touchy. But maybe it's the alcohol- you and her have both been drinking for hours now- that's making you read so much into it. You refuse to acknowledge the part of your mind that tells you it's the hope that your feelings might be returned that is making you overanalyze every touch you share and instead take a sip of the newest drink while taking a moment watch the rest of the group.

Honoka is passed out, sandwiched between Kotori and Umi who are talking over her head as if this is a common occurrence- which, you realize, it probably is- and Eli and Nozomi are being disgustingly flirtatious as usual. Rin, Hanayo and Maki are all in conversation and for a moment your anxieties about the night fall away as you bask in the feeling that is being surrounded by the people you love. A small but heartfelt smile creeps upon your face that swiftly turns into a frown when a head of orange hair obscures your vision.

"Nya, Nico-chan! Kayo-chin and I are gonna hit the arcade here! Wanna come?" An arcade? You didn't think a bar would have something so…childish, but lo and behold you can see to your far left the flashing and swirling lights that entice you to waste all of your hard earned money.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. Thanks though." Rin shrugs at your reply and pulls a stumbling Hanayo to the claw machine.

From your right Umi speaks up. "I think it's time for me and Kotori to take Honoka home. She's certainly had enough for the night." A round of well wishes and goodbyes and promises to meet up again follow until it's only you, Maki, Nozomi and Eli at the table.

With a slow wink in your direction, Nozomi relishes in your confused expression before grabbing a willing Eli and pulling her to the small dance floor in the center of the bar. Before you can decipher Nozomi's actions you feel breath fanning your ear.

"There's a pool table over there. Want to play?" Without waiting for a reply Maki tugs at your hand and leads you over to a pool table nestled in the far corner of the establishment. There's no one around and so you watch as Maki pulls two cues from a box and hands one to you. "Have you ever played before?"

"Of-of course I have, who do you think I am!?"

"Alright then. I won't go easy on you," she says with a smirk in your direction. You get hot at the implication that you could be less than perfect at anything- seriously, has she met you- but also at the sight of Maki bending over to align her cue stick with the cue ball for the break. From here you can slightly see down her blouse to her lace bra and it's only the _crack!_ of the balls that draws your gaze to the table.

She's already sunk a solid, which means that you are stripes, but your thoughts on the game are derailed when she lines up for her next shot right in front of you. Her very shapely rear presents itself to your stare and you wonder what it would be like to press up against it, to feel her body underneath you, and before you realize it your hand is halfway to her ass before she straitens, having finished her shot. "It's your turn, Nico-chan," she says and with a gulp you step up to the table.

Your first game proceeds in this fashion- you, trying your hardest to seem as though you were paying attention to the game when in reality all you can think about is getting Maki's body beneath yours- and her, teasing you unknowingly and making you question your sanity. But by some miracle you are actually winning, and when you sink the eight ball you turn around with a smirk, fully prepared to shove your unexpected win in her face.

What you're not expecting is for Maki to already be behind you, and you're definitely not prepared for her to lean in until you're flush against the table. She places her hands on either side of you, trapping you in a half-embrace, and leans in even further. Your eyes flutter shut as they feel Maki's breath fanning their lashes, and your chest feels as though it can't possibly hold the heart that's trying to leap up out of your throat into Maki's hands. Before you know what you're doing you attempt to close the gap between you, but she pulls back, and you can't help the whimper that escapes you. She chuckles and presses further into you, making you acutely aware of her breasts and thighs against yours as she whispers into your ear, "Let's make this next game a little more interesting, Nico-chan."

Her words send excited shivers down your spine as your mind begins to whirl with possibilities of what she could mean. Was it just the alcohol talking? Did she mean what you _thought_ she meant, or was she going to suggest something totally platonic like the loser having to humiliate themselves? Fuck, you really hope she meant what you want her to mean. Only one way to find out. "How do you mean, Maki-chan?"

"Mhmm, I think you know _exactly_ what I mean, Nico-chan," she practically purrs, and suddenly your knees feel like they're going to give out. _Shit_ , the things her voice does to you.

"I-uh, could you be a little more explicit please?" You need her to tell you. This is something you've literally fantasized about, and a large part of you thinks you're in some alcohol-induced dream that feels very, very _real_.

She maneuvers so that her lips are centimeters away from yours, and her half-lidded gaze goes straight to staring into your shocked ruby orbs. "Winner of this game… gets to be on top," she husks, and then her lips are on yours and it's the best experience of your life to date. Granted, you still partially can't believe this is even happening- that the girl you've liked for so long is actually _kissing_ you- but fuck it, you're also kinda drunk and even if you're dreaming you don't want to miss out on this moment. She tastes like strawberry and the drinks you shared and fuck, her lips are so soft as they glide against yours, like velvet or silk.

You're both a bit breathless when you pull away for air but Maki recovers first, stepping back to put space in between you. "You break," she intones and belatedly you realize that you are still holding your pool cue. The wager and what it implies rushes back into your mind and you almost choke on your spit as you try to swallow the rush of lust that attempts to overwhelm you. Win or lose, you are going to be spending a very pleasurable evening with the girl of, _literally_ , your dreams. You decide to push back all the thoughts of _I thought she didn't like me that way_ and _fuck she must have caught me staring_ and _what does this mean for us_ or even _it's just the alcohol_ and focus on winning this game so you can finally do the things you've wanted to do for months. Maki came onto _you_ , she basically said that she wanted you in _in that way_ , and you were fucking tired of tiptoeing around your desire. If Maki wanted you, she was going to fucking _get_ you, and you weren't about to wait for a room. You had been enduring what you now realize as intentional teasing for the whole night, and it was time for some payback.

As you line up for the break you make sure to dip your chest low, mentally patting yourself on the back for deciding to dress up tonight, because the bra you are wearing makes even _your_ breasts look amazing, and - _yes_ \- right on cue Maki's breath hitches as the balls crack and bump against each other from the force of your hit. Unfortunately you don't sink anything, but as Maki steps up for her shot you can't find it within yourself to be disappointed as you are again presented with a fine view of her ass. This time you don't restrain yourself as you press against the back of her and you smirk in satisfaction as her shot goes wide. "Nico-chan?" she questions and you twirl away, winking as she looks at you.

"Just giving you a preview, Maki-chan, for what I'll do when I win!"

"Oh?" She cocks an eyebrow up, and you hate how fucking attractive she looks when she does that. You need to focus on the game, not on how everything about Maki attracts you to her. "If you're going to play like that, we'll see just who wins." She follows you to your next shot and as you lean down to line up the cue she bites down softly on your ear, hot breath whisking its way from her mouth down your spine. Your cue lists to the side and hits a solid, but you're too preoccupied with the hands creeping up your thighs to even notice or care.

" _Maki_ ," you plead, desire coiling tightly in your stomach, and all thoughts of pool are blown from your mind. You thought you could at least complete the game but the alcohol, the touches, her breath, her _voice_ is all too much and you can't control yourself. You turn around and shove her so her back hits the wall of the bar and then you are upon her, lips colliding and bodies pressed so close together a piece of paper wouldn't fit between you.

She responds instantly, one hand going to the back of your head to thread its fingers through your hair and the other sliding down to rest on the small of your back, pushing your hips together and eliciting a strangled moan from you. Her lips disengage from yours but before you can protest they relocate to your neck, sucking wetly at the soft skin there and _shit_ you've wanted this for so long. You drag her mouth back up to yours and slip your hands underneath her blouse, finding taunt, heated skin that aches for your touch. Wasting no time you circle your hands around to her back and unclasp her bra, completely not giving a single fuck that you are in a crowded bar and not your room because you honestly don't think you could stop yourself at this point, not with Maki writhing from your touch and moaning into you between frenzied kisses. She gasps when your fingers caress her breasts and you take the invitation, licking your way into her mouth and groaning from the feeling of her tongue against yours.

The sensations from her hands on you are making you feel _fucking_ amazing as they ghost along your sides and it's really not the alcohol at this point that's making you so insatiable, but rather the fact that it's _Maki_ who's doing this to you. Maki, your extremely attractive and hot junior with legs for miles and a voice that hypnotized you from the moment you heard it. Maki, your real life best friend that understands you in ways that you don't quite understand yourself and makes you feel as though you actually can achieve your dreams. Maki, whose tongue is currently wrapped around yours and whose hands have traveled down to your rear to tightly squeeze and grind against you.

" _Fuck_ , Maki," you pant as she grinds against you again. You can feel a _need_ pulsating in your veins, a new desire sizzling and bubbling up through your skin, and the friction from her denim shorts is driving you _insane_. You kiss her hungrily, moving to pinch and roll her nipple between your fingers and her lips are torn from yours as she throws her head back against the wall.

"Nico-chan," she whimpers, and it's the sexiest thing you've ever heard to have her moaning your name like that. She moves to stare down at you, pure lust in her gaze, and her hands come up to grab your cheeks. "I _need_ you," she growls, " _now_." A bolt of pure want shoots straight down to your groin to join the molten heat that's already there and suddenly the air is too _hot_ , and there are way too many clothes between you. Your hands dip down to unbutton her shorts as her arms wrap around your neck, joining your lips again to have her tug at your bottom lip with her teeth.

"You see, Elichi, this is why I always pull The Lovers as their card," a voice from behind you says, and it's like a bucket of ice water has been dumped on you. You spin around to see Nozomi grinning wickedly at you and beside her is a red-faced Eli who's hiding her face behind her hands. Shit, you totally forgot they were still here.

"Mou, Nozomi," Maki pouts, "You couldn't have waited a little longer?"

"Maki-chan, I didn't know you were into being an exhibitionist!"

"Hey!" you interject, staring confusedly between the two. "What's going on here?"

"That one's all yours, Maki-chan," Nozomi giggles as she tugs Eli away. "I just wanted to let you know we're leaving and taking Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan with us. We'll see you two next time!"

After they leave you turn to stare expectantly at Maki, taking note of her glistening lips and disheveled appearance. Damn, you did good work, and _fuck_ , how could she possibly be even hotter like this? "Well?"

"Nozomi may have, uh, noticed my interest in you… and she may have, ah, told me about the crush you had on me. I mean, it's not like I wanted to date you or anything," at this she started twirling her hair, "I just wanted to get to know you better." So _that's_ how she knew. And wait, her interest in you? _Fuck_ yes!

"I think we got to know each other _pretty well_ ," you snort, gesturing to her unbuttoned shorts and the outline of the unclasped bra underneath her blouse.

She blushes, "Mou! That wasn't the plan! I just..."

"You just what?"

Like a switch, the desire from before swirls back into Maki's eyes and she pushes you to the wall, pressing against you again. "I just couldn't help myself," she whispers into your neck, ducking down to pepper butterfly kisses across the marks she already left. "You looked too fucking cute in your dress and I just wanted to…"

You, gasping. "Wanted to what?"

Her, kissing your jawline and moaning into your ear. "I wanted to fuck you senseless, Nico-chan, like I've wanted to for months."

"Maki." Your serious tone makes her pull back in surprise.

"Was that too much?"

"Maki, if you don't call a cab and take me back to your place _right now_ we're going to have sex on this fucking pool table."


End file.
